


The adventures of being Eren's daddy

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is the same age in this that he is in the show. He has baby moods and Levi is his Daddy and he knows he can trust Levi to make everything better. His dark past has given him this. Age play. Slightly AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi sat at his desk looking through papers. He honestly had too much work to do. He couldn't really complain because Erwin had it worse.

He heard knocks on the door and knew exactly who it was. It was Eren. Eren always came around this time of day. Today he had a very innocent look on his face. Levi sighed, that meant he was in his baby mood. He looked hurt and upset.

"What is the matter Eren?" Levi asked flately.

"Daddy I'm lonely. Armin and Mikasa won't play with me." Eren looked down cutely.

"They are very busy baby." Levi says going back to reading his papers,"why don't you entertain yourself?"

He looked back up when Eren started bawling. "Oh for fucks sake." He took a deep breath remembering to keep his voice steady. "Come on. You need a nap. Let daddy read to you."

Eren cheered and made a pallet in the corner of Levi's office. Levi made sure the floor was clean enough to eat off of so it never bothered him.

Levi snuggled up to Eren and cuddled the teen,"Once upon a time..." he was cut off by Eren snoring.

"Well that didn't take much..." Levi says flately before moving to get up. He then felt Eren grip him tightly in his didn't want to wake the brat up so he sighed and laid back down,"Damn brat." He cuddled up to Eren and fell asleep aswell.


	2. Aching Sadness

Eren was having a bad day. He had come back in from training. Annie had kicked his ass and it frustrated him. He needed to ease the stress and tension. Mikasa looked him over, "Stop training with her. That bitch hurts you on purpose."

Eren nodded and sighed,"Mikasa I'm not a whimp. I never back down and one of these days I WILL beat her."

Mikasa sighed,"But you're in so much pain Ere-" Eren cut her off by standing up,"Where's Heichou?"

Mikasa looked concerned but said,"He should be in his quarters... Is there anything I should know? Are you depressed again Eren?"

"I'm fine Mikasa. I just need some time alone." Eren said gruffly getting up.

"Eren don't let him hurt you." Mikasa says softly.

Eren growled,"He won't! " he stomped out to find the Captain.

When he got to his quarters he knocked on the door politely. Levi opened it with a snarl,"What do you want brat."

Eren pouted and tilted his head. Levi huffed he can't even remember when he made this silent agreement with the teen but whatever kept him from exploding was fine. Levi grapped Eren's hand and walked him in.

Eren flopped on the bed with a grin,"Daddy! I want to play!"

Levi smirked,"Play what baby?"

"Ummmm. How about...my plushies! Let's make them dance and sing Daddy!" Eren says grinning. Levi smiled back and then caught himself clearing his throat,"Yes okay baby."

Eren cheered. The two played with the stuffed toys before Eren just stopped. He looked up and began to cry.

Levi was surprised he just looked. Eren began sobbing. "What's wrong brat?"

Eren only kept crying. "Are you depressed again? Are bad thoughts coming back?" Levi asks genuinely concerned.

Eren nodded wiping his tears. Levi hugged him, "It's okay baby. Daddy's here."

"Would daddy care if I ran away?"

"Ofcorase I would Baby! You mean everything to the team. We are nothing without you."

Eren shook his head and cuddled his plushie. "I need to take nap nap. My heart hurts." Eren whined.

Levi frowned he hated seeing his little brat so down. He knew he had to do something to make him feel better. He tucked Eren into the bed and let him sleep cuddling his plushie.

Levi sat looking at him sound asleep,"Damn, why do I have to care so fuckin' much." He stared at how peaceful the other looked," but he is adorable." He sighs and decides to pay Eren's friends a visit.


	3. Hiatus

I have been dealing with severe anxiety and I will be avoiding posting on the internet, communication, and other things. Once I get back to my normal self I will continue but this puts a lot of strain on me. People without the disorder may laugh at such a thing but the stress is real to the person going through it. I may be back. I may not.

HIATUS.


End file.
